Villain Video Enterprises
Villain Video Enterprises was formerly an illegal (now became legal thanks to Kenson's Dictatorship) company filming and producing horror and snuff movies in Virginia City, West Virginia. The head of the company was James Stalker until his death in 2006, with White Rabbit taking over the comp. as he used to be his right-hand. He has been leading the whole shebang for 15 years now. The movies are mostly purchased by the Japanese market and edgy or emo teenage horror fans, sometimes even older persons. Villain Video installed cameras all over the city to film Cash's executions in Manhunt 2. The company also owns a van with a pony Creepypasta picture on it, they also own a black van with words "Villain Video Enterprises" typed on it which can be spotted in the level "Born Again". The company controls and owns much of Virginia City and Miami, using a huge army of criminals divided into gangs in order to produce horror films. They are so powerful that they have cameras all over the city too, and they even have the VCPD in their pockets. Jax Briggs, an on-off major of the US Special Forces also works for the biz. They are clearly proud to be the bad guys, as they named themselves "Villains". White Rabbit leads the VVE better than Stalker did, but is also a bit less deadlier than Stalker. His older success was a competition in 2015, called Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour while the one in 2018, Total Drama: Manhunt for the Billion Bucks, was a lot better. Employees *James Stalker (Boss, former, now dead) *White Rabbit (Right hand, former, now boss) *WV S.W.A.T *WV S.W.A.T Leader (Deceased) *Jax (Right-hand, ironically, also a part of the US Special Forces) *Trampy the Hobo (Deceased) *Bill Starkweather (Corrupt cop) *Piggsy (Deceased) *Virgilio Denton (Former, deceased) *Mr. Happy (The anonymous face, deceased) *Hiram Ugolino *Tony Le Jave *Arthur Maxwell (Deceased) *Enrico Noriega *Skinz *Smileys (The bodyguards) *The Masks *Wardogs *Innocentz *VCPD *Bloodhunts (Former, now work as their own group) *Spys (Formerly, sometimes) *All of West Virginia and some of Miami gangs *Jose *Camheads *The Clowns (possibly) Businesses and Fronts *Masks' Turf *Masks Basketball Court *Stalker's Estate *Denton's Junkyard *The City Zoo *Montana Gun Factory *Some fronts in Miami *Virginia City Library *Skinz Trailer *South Town *Wardogs Apartment *Miami Church *All of Virginia City Vehicles *3 Cube Vans *Stalker's limo *1 Military Van *3 VVE Choppers *VVE Bunny Rocket *Stalker's Jet Productions * Manhunt (film was known as Sudden Violence), starring James Earl Cash * Let's Play Army's Way, starring Jax Briggs * Bunny Man Bridge, starring Vincent Sebbane * Rabbid's Claw, starring Vincent Sebbane * Buggsy, starring Vincent Sebbane * The Tramp Who Knew Too Much, starring Trampy the Hobo * Piggsy's Greatest Hits, starring Piggsy * Piggsy's Bloopers, starring Piggsy * Friday 15th, starring Piggsy * Who let the (War) Dogs Out?, starring the Wardogs * The Masks Take WV, starring The Masks * White Trash Bash, starring the Skinz * Hittin' the Skinz, starring the Skinz * Hillmor und Olaf Dindu Nuffin Wrong, starring the Skinz * VCPD Brutality Caught on Tape, starring the Cops * Stalker's Ramrod Rodeo, starring Stalker himself * Escape from the Dixmor Asylum, starring White Rabbit, Enrico Noriega and Ethan Mars * Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour, filmed by the White Rabbit and Jax, starring Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute, Team Bettah-Tan-U and Team Awesome * Total Drama: Manhunt for the Billion Bucks, filmed by the White Rabbit and Jax, starring many people Gallery James Stalker.jpg|James Stalker. Trampy.jpg|Trampy the Hobo. The White Rabbit.jpg|White Rabbit. WV Swat and Cash.jpg|WV S.W.A.T. Smileys_2.jpg|The Smileys. Jax_cigar.jpg|Jax Briggs. Camheads.png|Camheads. Skinz.jpg|The Skinz. 2_Innocentz.jpg|Innocentz. Category:Organization Category:Gangs Category:Companies Category:Antagonists Category:Manhunt Category:Sadists